


Five Plus One

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Awkward Run Ins, Dildos, Drinking, First Meeting, Kissing, M/M, Nakedness, condom shopping, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: The five times Bucky has an awkward encounter with his neighbor and the one time they actually do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Moving sucks, there’s not really any other way to put it.

It sucks to pack up all your shit. It sucks to load all that shit into too small of a car. It sucks to lug all that shit up five flights of stairs. And it sucks _hard_ doing all that on what can only be record breaking heat in the middle of July. 

Bucky had at least recruited a few friends (read: his only friends) to help, bribing them with pizza and beer and a promise not to move again for at least two years. 

Natasha and Clint are busy “feng shui-ing” Bucky’s living room as Bucky brings up the last box. He’s just about to enter his apartment when the door across the hall opens. On instinct, Bucky turns to see his new neighbor and nearly drops the box in his hands.

The man is gorgeous, all perfect muscles and flawless skin, which Bucky can tell because he’s stark naked, save for the dish towel his holding over his junk, leaving everything else on full (glorious) display. 

Bucky isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks that odd choking noise came from him, and he feels heat flood his cheeks as the man looks up, clearly surprised to find someone else in the hallway. 

“Oh. Shit. Sorry, I didn’t realize someone had moved in. That… that apartment’s been empty for like, a month.”

“Huh, I didn’t realize people still read actual newspapers,” Bucky says, because, sure, insulting him is better than continuing to drool over his fucking perfect specimen of a body.

“Well, when your work is published in it, it’s kind of nice to actually have the physical copy, y’know?” Naked Guy says with a shrug.

“I’m sorry, what? You write for the _New York Times?”_ Bucky asks, wondering how someone can be _that_ hot and talented with more than just his tongue.

“No, um, I’m an artist, and they did a story on my exhibit in a local gallery,” Naked Guy explains.

“Oh. Cool,” Bucky replies, unsure what else to say now because his brain is too busy mapping every exquisite curve of this dude’s chest. 

It’s like at that moment he seems to remember that he’s naked and he starts to turn red. “Sorry. I’m going to… I’m going to go. It was...uh, nice to meet you. Welcome to the building.”

“Bucky,” Bucky offers after a beat as Naked Guy turns to re-enter his apartment and sweet Jesus, even his ass is perfect.

“Steve,” Naked Guy says pausing and putting his hand out, but then seems to register that Bucky’s hands are full _and he’s still naked._

Steve chuckles awkwardly as he lowers his hand and Bucky just smiles at him. “I’m sure I’ll see you around, Steve.”

“Hopefully I’ll have clothes on, then,” Steve says with a laugh and then returns to his apartment. 

_Actually, hopefully not,_ Bucky thinks as he pushes his own apartment door open.


	2. 2

**2.**

The next time Bucky sees Steve, it’s three days later. 

Bucky is supposed to meet Natasha for coffee. Apparently there’s a cute spot just down the street, and now that Bucky lives so close, they’re going to be going there a lot. 

As soon as Bucky wakes up, the sight of his life in boxes immediately makes him wish he could pull the covers back up and stay in bed forever. 

Sure, he’s had three whole days already, but most of that time has been spent, well, anywhere but in his apartment, the stress of unpacking too much so Bucky would rather ignore it and pretend like it doesn’t exist. 

Bucky manages another fifteen minutes of blissful sleep before Natasha is texting him incessantly to get his ‘lazy ass’ out of bed. Bucky groans, knowing that if he doesn’t get up now, Natasha will be at his door in ten minutes threatening to bang it down and haul him out of bed herself.

Bucky rolls out of bed and grabs the first things he finds out of an open suitcase on the floor. The shirt is wrinkled, but Bucky doesn’t have the time to care about it. He has just enough time to grab his wallet, phone and keys before he’s shoving his feet into his battered shoes.

As Bucky opens his door, Steve’s door swings open. Bucky locks his door, taking a deep breath as his heart rate starts to pick up at the thought of seeing Steve again. When Bucky turns around though, it’s not Steve he sees. 

In place of handsome, naked Steve is a drop dead gorgeous blonde and suddenly Steve’s nakedness the other day makes sense. Steve was naked, because he hadn’t been alone. He hadn’t been alone and had been doing naked things with someone else. Maybe even this beautiful someone.

Bucky promptly drops his keys. 

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry?” The woman says, tucking some hair behind her ear. 

“Uh, no. Sorry,” Bucky says, picking up his keys and waving them at her. “I, um, just dropped my keys.”

“Oh, okay,” The woman says and then Steve’s door opens again, revealing a shirtless Steve. 

“Oh. I heard voices out here,” Steve says, smiling warmly at the woman and touching her back and then turning his attention across the hall. “Hey, Bucky.”

“Er, hey,” Bucky says. “I’m, uh, kind of in a hurry though, so… I’m going to go.”

Bucky gives an awkward half wave and then rushes down the hall to the stairs. Bucky doesn’t stop moving until he’s a block and a half down the street and realizes he’s been headed the wrong way. 

Bucky groans and then turns around quickly, nearly running down a young boy on crutches, probably just trying to get to school. Bucky mutters an apology and picks up his pace as he realizes he’s already five minutes late. 

When Bucky finally gets the coffee shop, Natasha’s there, two coffees in front of her, resting bitch face in full force. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says. “I ran into Steve again and then I was so flustered I went the wrong way and…”

“It’s okay,” Natasha says. “To repay me though, do tell me what naked Steve did to get you so flustered this morning?” 

Natasha rests her chin on her fist and bats her eyelashes at Bucky, making him roll his eyes. At the same time though, Bucky does want to tell her about what just happened.

“There was a girl coming out of his apartment this morning,” Bucky says. “She was beautiful.”

“Ouch,” Natasha says. 

“I mean, it’s not like a big deal. I don’t even know if he’s into dudes. It really doesn’t mean anything,” Bucky explains.

“Still sucks,” Natasha says, taking a long sip from her coffee. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says. “Anyway, can I persuade you into coming over and helping me unpack the boxes I still have everywhere?”

“In your dreams,” Natasha says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite one is coming up next ;)
> 
> let me know any predictions you have!


	3. 3.

**3.**

Bucky lasts about a week on take out and left overs before he decides that he should get some actual fresh food and groceries. Bucky recruits Clint to come with, partially for the comic relief and partly because he’s a surprisingly good cook and definitely knows his way around a kitchen.

Clint shows up at Bucky’s apartment at noon on Saturday, smiling and way too cheerful for someone about to spend their free time running errands. Bucky follows Clint down the stairs and outside, listening to Clint rattle off the list he’s made of ‘essentials’ Bucky needs to get. 

They walk to the store, though they figure they’ll need to cab it back with all their spoils. It’s a nice day out, so they take their time and enjoy the journey. 

The store they end up at has everything one could ever want and they start by doing a lap to get their bearings before getting a cart and starting systematically down the aisles. Clint manages the list and the cart while Bucky plucks things off the shelves, only arguing a little here and there when Clint tells him he needs something he decidedly _does not._

_(“Cumin? Really? What the hell even is that?”_

_“It’s a **spice,** Buck. It’ll **spice up your life.”**_

_“No. Just… no.”)_

Everything is going smoothly until they turn down Aisle 8. Bucky stops in his tracks and Clint pumps into him with the cart, causing them both to curse and then Bucky’s attempting to shoo them back out of the aisle before the reason for his strange behavior sees them.

“Bucky?” 

_Shit._

“Oh, hey, Steve!” Bucky says, turning back around and trying to hide his embarrassment behind a big smile.

Steve looks a little sheepish himself, but he smiles warmly as he approaches Bucky, dropping something small in his basket. Bucky takes an inconspicuous look around and he realizes with a pit in his stomach that their in the self care aisle, and Steve was just standing in front of the condoms.

Clint clears his throat behind Bucky and Bucky is thankful to have something to say before he says something stupid, probably about Steve shopping for condoms.

“This is my friend Clint,” Bucky says. “Clint, this is my neighbor Steve.”

“Oh! Naked Guy!” Clint says, pushing around Bucky to hold his hand out for Steve. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Steve laughs and shakes Clint’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too. It’s also nice to know that I have such a flattering nickname.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and says, “Hey, if you’re so bold as to get your newspaper basically naked, you deserve to have a nickname like that stick.”

“Fair,” Steve says with a nod. “So, by the looks of it, you’re buying one of everything in the store?” 

Bucky glances back at his cart, blushing a little. “Um, well since I just moved, I barely have anything edible in my apartment, so… figured it was about time I stocked up.”

“Makes sense,” Steve says, shifting his shopping basket between his hands, and Bucky takes the opportunity to glance at what Steve was buying.

Oh, condoms _and lube._ Nice. Very nice. Now Bucky’s imagining all the things Steve would need those things for and now he’s feeling _very_ flushed and he _cannot_ afford to pop a boner right here, in the middle of the grocery store. 

“Well, Buck-o, we should really keep it moving,” Clint says, clapping Bucky on the shoulder, the Godsend. “So many aisles, so little time. It was nice to meet you, Steve. Don’t be a stranger.”

Bucky gives Steve a little wave and Steve gives him a wave back, glancing down at his basket and Bucky watches as it clicks in Steve’s mind that Bucky knows _exactly_ what he’s doing there. Steve looks like he might say something else, maybe in explanation, but Bucky turns away to follow Clint before he gets the chance. 

As Bucky and Clint head down the next aisle, Clint leans in and whispers, “You know we just caught him buying condoms right?”

“Yeah, and lube,” Bucky groans. 

“Well, at least you know he’s open for business,” Clint says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bucky sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “Clint, I saw a beautiful, leggy, blonde _woman_ coming out of his apartment the other day.”

Clint shrugs. “And you _have_ heard about bisexuality, right? And there’s pansexuality, too. Just because he was with a woman doesn’t mean a damn thing.”

“Except that maybe he’s _in a relationship,”_ Bucky counters. “They seemed quite comfortable with each other. I didn’t sense any awkward post-one-night-stand vibes.”

“Well, either way, no reason to get worked up until you know for sure one way or the other,” Clint says. 

Bucky eyes Clint suspiciously, wondering where exactly his mind is going. “You’re not suggesting I go and, like, proposition him, are you?” 

“Oh, of course not,” Clint says. 

“Right,” Bucky says, narrowing his eyes and Clint just smiles.

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Until next time, sending love and happy vibes to all of you ~


	4. 4

**4.**

By the time Bucky sees Steve again, he’s finally gotten his apartment mostly in order and he feels like he’s getting his life back in order. He’s even at the point where he’s made a list of all the things he still needs to make his apartment a home, and even has a delivery set up for today from Amazon.

(And if the final push is Natasha oh so lovingly telling him he’s never going to get laid in an apartment full of unpacked boxes, well, no one has to know.)

Because of this, Bucky makes a point to be home in the afternoon so that he can collect his packages as soon as possible and not leave them stacked in the hallway. He’s considerate that way. 

Around 4:30, there’s a knock on Bucky’s door and he rushes to answer it. When Bucky opens the door, he’s met with a smiling delivery man, cart stacked high with various sized packages. Bucky gives him a sympathetic smile as he greets him.

“Good afternoon,” The man says. “I have five packages for a James Barnes?”

“That’s me!” Bucky says a bit too enthusiastically (he’s just really excited to have real silverware, okay?)

“I also have a package for a Steven Rogers? I knocked and he didn’t answer, but I do need someone to sign for it.”

Bucky was too distracted picking up his packages and dropping them in his apartment to notice the awkward way the man was holding out a small, nondescript box. Bucky straightens and looks at the package, noseily wondering what Steve ordered, but there was no return address. 

“I’ll sign for it,” Bucky says with a shrug and the delivery man holds out his signing gadget. 

Bucky signs and then finishes moving his packages (and Steve’s) into his apartment. He busies himself with unpacking his boxes and adding his new supplies to his kitchen, trying to not let curiosity get the best of him with the package still waiting by the door with Steve’s name on it. 

Bucky really shouldn’t care, but he’s just so intrigued by Steve. Even this little window into Steve’s life is so tempting. The only thing stopping him is that it would be totally creepy to open a practical stranger’s mail. Also, illegal.

Around 6:00, Bucky hears someone coming down the hall and he peeks through the peephole on his door to spot Steve in a sweaty shirt and gym shorts opening his door across the hall. Bucky quickly snags the package and gracelessly flings his door open.

“Steve!” Bucky calls, taking a second to reign himself back in when Steve turns around to look at him, a bit bewildered. “Um, sorry. I heard you coming down the hall. I have a package for you.”

Steve quirks an eyebrow, giving Bucky a smirk and he realizes with flaming cheeks that Steve probably can’t see the package still tucked awkwardly behind Bucky’s back and without that visual, what Bucky’s just said _definitely_ sounds like a pervy come on. 

“Um. Here,” Bucky says, flourishing the box and crossing over to stand in front of Steve. 

Steve nods, rubbing his fingers over his forehead as he chuckles. “Oh. Thank you.”

Bucky hums and rocks back on his heels, not really sure what to do now, and figuring he should probably turn around, but Steve stares at the package for a moment, brows knitting together as he turns it over and examines it. 

“Huh. I don’t remember ordering anything,” Steve says, adjusting so he can balance to package on his knee and uses his keys to cut open the tape.

Bucky figures he’s invested now, his previous curiosity coming back full force now that the possibility of getting an answer is right there in front of him. Steve manages to get the box open and pulls away the thin layer of bubble wrap. 

When Steve pulls out the object in the box, Bucky’s whole world slows down and he feels like he’s suddenly underwater. 

Because there, in Steve’s hand is a smaller box, a picture of a sparkly pink, 8 inch dildo on it. 

Steve looks from the box to Bucky, cheeks beet red as he fish mouths a few times. Bucky’s sure his own cheeks are equally red, his mouth hanging open as a choked sound, maybe an attempt at a laugh, slips from his throat. 

“I swear to God I don’t remember ordering this,” Steve stammers, voice strained. 

“Sure thing, Steve. Well, enjoy!” Bucky manages to spit out before turning on his heel and dashing back into his room. 

When Bucky closes himself back in his apartment, he takes a few deep breaths as he tries to get his brain back online and comprehend what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolololol
> 
> what could good ol Steve possibly be doing with the contents of that delivery?


	5. 5.

**5.**

Bucky doesn’t usually do this. He enjoys sex, sure, but he’s not much of the casual sex type. Once he locks someone down, then all bets are off and he’s open for business, no matter how crude it sounds. 

That was all before stupid Steve got in his stupid head. 

So, when Clint asked Bucky if he wanted to join him out for drinks, he figured that going out and getting out of his apartment and out of his head for a night could help. 

Three hours, two drinks, and four shots later Bucky is feeling great and ready to find someone to distract him from Steve. The club is filled with viable targets, all it’s going to take is Bucky to open himself up to it and take the plunge. 

Bucky orders another round of shots and then dives in.

Not fifteen minutes later, Bucky finds himself in the back of an Uber with a lapful of a built man smelling strongly of whiskey and aftershave. If Bucky doesn’t think about it too much, he can actually pretend it’s Steve straddling him instead of a man whose name he can’t remember. 

When they make it back to Bucky’s apartment, they tumble out of the car and stumble into the building. The other man’s hands are rough and direct, pawing at Bucky’s hips as he mouth never leaves Bucky’s neck as they climb the stairs up to Bucky’s apartment.

And sure, Bucky may _purposefully_ be being extra loud, but… but Steve. Steve, who he’s caught, _naked,_ caught with a girl clearly on _the morning after,_ caught buying _condoms,_ caught with a _dildo delivery,_ it’s about damn time Steve’s caught Bucky in a compromising position. Give Steve a taste of his own medicine. 

Bucky allows himself to be backed into his door with a loud _thump,_ moaning unabashedly as the guy gropes his crotch and pulls on his hair. It must sound like someone’s being attacked or something, because suddenly Steve’s door is swinging open.

“Everything okay-- _oh,”_ Steve says, cutting himself off when he realizes that Bucky is welcoming this particular assault. 

Bucky makes eye contact with Steve over the shoulder of the man who currently has his hand down Bucky’s hands, making him gasp out a moan as his eyes nearly roll back in his head. Steve blushes, mumbling an apology as he stumbles back into his room and closes the door. 

Bucky distracts himself from processing what just happened by getting the door open and leading them into his apartment. When he flicks the lights on, it hits him that he’s about to have sex with a complete stranger, one whose name he doesn’t even know.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says, rubbing his jaw and moving back to the door. “I can’t do this.”

His hook-up looks at him for a moment, then shrugs, giving him a long once over before saying, “It’s a damn shame, though.”

He leaves and Bucky groans when he closes the door, leaning against it and sliding down the wood until he’s seated on the floor, ready to let himself wallow in self pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next time!
> 
> get ready for the +1 where these two losers finally do something about all of the ~sexual tension~


	6. +1

**+1.**

The next morning, Bucky gets up and tries his best to put any thought of last night out of his mind as he downs two Advil to tame his pounding headache. Bucky wants to make some breakfast, but realizes with a sinking feeling that he has no food in his kitchen.

With a groan, Bucky stuffs his feet in his shoes and grabs his keys to head out and get something to eat. He’s turned around and locking his door behind him with he hears someone say his name.

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky stiffens at the sound he immediately recognizes as Steve’s voice and takes a deep breath before he turns around. Steve is across the hall in his own doorway, dressed in gym shorts and a tight t-shirt looking incredibly sheepish.

“I heard you coming out and I… I wanted to talk to you. Um, I wanted to apologize… you know, for last night. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to interrupt or… or to make it awkward,” Steve explains, stumbling over his words a bit.

“It’s okay,” Bucky says, waving him off. 

“I thought… I thought I heard your, um, friend leaving like right after though?” Steve asks carefully.

Bucky shrugs and takes a few steps forward. “That had nothing to do with you. I just wasn’t feeling it.”

“So you sent him off?” Steve asks and when Bucky nods, Steve gets a semi-surprised look on his face. “And he left, just like that?”

“Yeah. He wasn’t a douche or anything. I just told him I wasn’t into it and he thankfully accepted that,” Bucky says. 

Steve nods slowly and steps forward to close the distance between them. “I’m still wondering, I guess, what changed so abruptly with you. You definitely seemed to be into it from what I could tell and then once you went inside…”

Bucky looks at Steve, searching his face for something to tell him what Steve’s angle is here. Part of him thinks Steve is trying to get him to admit that seeing Steve made him change his mind about his hook-up, but that would mean that Steve cares about what he does and Steve… every other time Bucky’s interacted with Steve has clearly proven the opposite. 

“I just… I changed my mind. I was really drunk and I guess I came to my senses finally once I was home. I’m not usually the type for meaningless hookups and maybe when you interrupted us that gave me enough time to slow down and remember that,” Bucky explains with what he hopes comes off as a casual shrug.

“So you’re telling me it had nothing to do with me?” Steve asks so quiet Bucky nearly misses it.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you’re trying to ask me,” Bucky whispers back, everything else falling away.

“I’m asking you if you like me, Bucky,” Steve says around a slightly exasperated laugh. 

“I…” Bucky tries to say, but the words catch in his throat. 

Steve is looking at Bucky with the softest and most sincere look he thinks he’s ever seen in his life. Admittedly it freaks Bucky out, but at the same time… isn’t this what Bucky’s wanted since the first day he met Steve?

“I… yeah,” Bunky finally says, gaze flicking from his feet to Steve’s very pretty face.

Steve grins nice and wide at Bucky’s admission and nods once. “Good.”

Then Steve is taking both of Bucky’s hands in his and leaning forward. Bucky has enough wits about him to lift up on his tiptoes just in time for Steve to tip his head and bring their lips together in the softest kiss. 

Bucky’s pretty sure he makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat as his eyes flutter closed. Steve is solid and sure as Bucky leans forward against him and he can’t help but feel completely safe with Steve.

When Steve pulls back, he’s grinning and all off his usual self-confidence is back in full force. Bucky feels his cheeks heating up and he smiles back shyly. 

Bucky’s not entirely sure what would have happened next if his stomach hadn’t chosen that particular moment to growl loudly, making both of them burst out laughing.

“Um, so I was on my way out to get some breakfast, actually…” Bucky explains and Steve nods, squeezing Bucky’s fingers. 

“Let me just grab my wallet and lock up. I’ll go with you,” Steve says and Bucky nods. 

Steve drops a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek and then disappears back into his apartment. Bucky misses his warmth immediately. 

When Steve returns, he laces their fingers back together and leads them down the stairs. They don’t talk really, but they do share shy smiles along the walk to the bagel shop down the street from their building. 

Once they place their orders, Steve swiftly takes out his wallet and pays before Bucky can even protest. They find a table once they get their food and sit down in a quiet corner so they can enjoy each other’s company. 

After a few minutes of small talk, Bucky can’t stand it anymore and he has to get the answers he’s been dying for each time he and Steve had an awkward run in.

“So I have to ask,” Bucky says suddenly, making Steve look at him curiously. “Why were you naked the first time we met?”

Steve laughs, looked at Bucky with an amused expression before wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I was naked because I was about to take a shower and I remembered the newspaper, you know the one I had the review in? I was so excited about it that I couldn’t wait. I figured it was okay to just sneak out and get it because _nobody lived in the apartment next door…”_

“Well it was a pretty great welcome to the building,” Bucky teases and Steve kicks him lightly under the table. “Um, and the blonde?” 

Steve looks at Bucky in confusion for a moment before it clicks. “You mean Sharon? She’s just a really good friend. She was going through a tough break up and needed a place to crash for the night.”

“Okay…” Bucky says slowly, processing. “And the time at the store? With…”

“The condoms?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, cheeks heating up, but Steve just chuckles. “I was trying to show you that I was open about it! I’m not shy about sex, Buck.”

“Okay, cool, cool, cool,” Bucky says, trying to not be shy about it, either, but failing. “And the um, special delivery?”

Steve buries his face in his hands and shakes his head when Bucky brings this one up and he mumbles. “God, it was a prank from my friend, Sam. Ever since I came out to him about being bisexual he’s been on me to ‘explore my sexuality’.”

“I see,” Bucky says, biting his lip to try and keep from laughing. 

Steve meets Bucky’s eyes and they both can’t hold it in any longer and start laughing. When they settle back down, Steve reaches a hand across the table and holds it palm up for Bucky to take. Bucky does, smiling at Steve and squeezing his fingers. 

“I’ve been infatuated with you since I first saw you,” Steve says quietly. 

“Really? The sweaty, exhausted look from moving my shit all day really does it for you?” Bucky teases and Steve laughs. 

“Yeah, totally,” Steve says, faking seriousness for a moment. “But honestly, I could just tell you were special. I’m sorry if every time we saw each other I gave you the impression that I wasn’t interested in you. It was quite the opposite, actually.”

Bucky smiles, feeling shy all over again as Steve confesses his feelings. “I kept hoping there was a chance… Every time I talked to my friends about our interactions they would try and convince me that there was still a chance.”

“Remind me to thank them when I meet them,” Steve says and Bucky grins. 

“I will,” Bucky promises. “I also, um, have a confession to make. The guy from last night… a part of me was trying to make you jealous. I was frustrated about you always rubbing your apparent sex life in my face that I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

“Well, I suppose I’m glad you did. It brought us here, didn’t it?” Steve says and Bucky nods his last shred of guilt melting away. 

They pass the rest of their morning asking each other questions and getting to know each other. By the time noon rolls around, the shop is packed and they decide to give up their table for a sweet looking elderly couple. 

They decide to walk around the park, not wanting to head home just yet. As they walk and continue to learn more about each other, Bucky just feels himself fall more and more for Steve. 

It’s another few hours before they finally make it back to their building, stopping outside Bucky’s door and stepping into each other’s space.

“I’m really glad we’ve finally made it here,” Steve says, smiling at Bucky like he’s the greatest thing in the entire world.

“You mean, like, to my doorstep, or…” Bucky teases and Steve rolls his eyes. 

“No, you jerk, I mean to this place where we’re together,” Steve says. 

“Ah, yes. Then me, too,” Bucky says. 

“So, I suppose I should ask,” Steve says. “James Buchanan Barnes, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“Ugh, I am regretting ever telling you my full name,” Bucky says, but then he nods. “I will.”

“Perfect,” Steve says, and then seals it with a kiss. 

And even though it takes nearly all of Bucky’s willpower not to invite Steve in and _ravish him,_ he knows letting him go home to his own apartment is the right decision. What he has with Steve is something so special. He wants to take it slow and savor it. 

Today was perfect and Bucky can’t wait for the next, with Steve finally by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it folks finally the final chapter of this fic!
> 
> this one was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did :)
> 
> please spread some love in the comments and let me know if you have anything you'd like to see in the future from me for our lovely idiots <3

**Author's Note:**

> super short, but I wanted to throw it out there with the start of the fic to see what people thought! More to come, hopefully soon :)


End file.
